nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Conservative Nationalist Party
The Conservative Nationalist Party (Conservatives, Nationalists or just CNP) is a Lovian political party. It was formed in July 2011 by Lukas Hoffmann with support from the Kameron Family when Lukas felt that Lovia needed populism. The first group of policies was drawn up by the Kameron Family however after that the party parliament took over policy making. Nowadays, the party is widely considered to be libertarian and operates in alliance with the LDP and PL. __ToC__ Party History Beginning of the Party Civil War and After Lovian Nationalism Lovian Nationalism is hard to classify as Lovian Nationlism is put second by most nationalists who prefer for example Seven Nationalism because of this you can compare Lovian Nationalism to British Nationalism. Lovian Nationalism is reactionary and conservative, with emphasis on a unified tight community and a strong need for good leadership. Groups Young Nationalists The Nationalist branch of the CNP's youth group. The members are normally from Oceana, Clymene and Seven and normally come from families that vote for conservative leaning parties. Young Libertarians The Libertarian branch of the CNP's youth group. The youth in this group mainly originate from Kings, Sylvania and Seven and come from a wide variety of ideological beliefs. Lovian Land Army The Lovian Land Army is a large group of hunters who all go on hunting expiditions inside and outside of Lovia, they generally share the views of the CNP and support the idea of a Lovian nationalist army. They are known to have trained with armed forces around the world, funding for this group comes from Kameron Industries. They recently have been involved in the Lovian Civil War under the leadership of a Kameron family member and lost a good number of their people. The CNP disaproved of the attempt to use serious violence to bring change. Administration Sylvanian Delegation Oceana Delegation Kings Delegation Seven Delegation Clymene Delegation Factionalism The CNP recently developed a true inner democratic system in the form of a party parliament via which it elects Representatives to stand for Congress and Delegates for States and it's party Chairman. This along with the greater membership of the CNP has given rise to factionalism. Lukas Hoffmann leads the largest faction, the Confederate Faction, and has been secured since the parties inception as the Chairman because of this. Factionalism within the party occurs mainly on the basis of how devolved or not Lovia should be, however there are also other opinions that are tied to particular groups. Nationalists Seperatists Confederates Federalists Unionists Party Policies 2011 The Conservative Nationalist party used to follow a collection of points known as the 20 point plan ''it was written up by the Kameron family and focused on traditional values and a type of corporatism: # We demand that all Lovians should have complete equality and freedom according to the law. # We demand that tax becomes a flat rate proportional tax so that the people may be left with more money. # We demand that Lovia adopts a strict immigration policy to stop the immigration of peoples who would only damage Lovias economy. # We demand that the Government is decentralized and the main government delegates power to local governments. # We demand that the Government reduces its control on industries and businesses. # We demand the reduction of Government in general. # We demand that jobs should be created for unemployed citizens so that Lovias economy may flourish. # We demand that a points system simular to Australias is put in place to make immigration to Lovia beneficial. # We demand that the Local Governments and Industries co-operate heavily and that smaller businesses are given grants to help them start up, so to increase Lovias industry. # We demand that benefits in general are taken away and replaced with privatized, improved and free health care. # We demand that pensions be increased. # We demand that referendums are held on all important Government agenda. # We demand that education be improved and that a community based society is promoted. # We demand that crime be more harshly punished, that leniency towards any minority be forsaken so not to encourage crime and that the number of police officers be increased to combat crime. # We demand that schools, colleges, libraries and other educational buildings be constructed so to increase the number of Lovian intellectuals being produced. # We demand that harsher legal punishments be applied to the press and that repeatedly print unimformative or unhealthy press be banned. # We demand that Lovia develops a national army simlular to switzerlands, to boost national pride, to give jobs to those who are unemployed and to protect agianst those who would threaten our democracy and freedom. # We demand that more national events are organised to boost a communal spirit amongst the Lovian people. # We demand that Lovia remains seperate from any political or economic union, so that our currently stable politics and economy are not threatened with destablisation. # We demand that a single ''Lovian Workers Union be created so that all their strength is behind one cause and focused by leading members of the government. 2012 Lukas Hoffmann recently drew up a new party plan, this time dividing up the policies into sections, which gave better response from Lovian locals: Conservative Nationalist Party Plan 2012 The party plan was the most complex for party policies of the 2012 elections, the 2012 plan is noted on saying that the policies strongly value Lovias economy and legal system however there is also a large section devoted to defence within the plan. The plan says that the CNP stands for a more democratic and independent Lovia, the invigoration of proserity in Lovia, the defence of the homeland, improvement upon universal care and support and the Lovian way of life. Meanwhile the plan has several sections devoted to policies which encompass the constitution, education, tax, foreign affairs, immigration, defence, welfare, the economy and freedoms. The introduction goes as follows: :In 2011 the CNP joined the national debate after it was given a single seat in congress for Lukas Hoffmann who brought right wing politics to the centre of the debate. The CNP has gained support throughout Lovia during 2011 and has gained the chance to take more seats in the coming elections so we ask you the people of Lovia to vote CNP. We also represent the party with the greatest understanding of Lovian law, therefore making us the best to help further the reforms you need and want.'' :The CNP has no central policy but strongly values the Lovian economy and legal system. The CNP hopes to become the leading right wing party in Lovia standing for conservatives in all five states. We also wish to stand for liberals and socialists too and believe that without political unity Lovia will never truly get off the ground. We believe that the current congress has represented only the left wing Lovians and so the right wingers have been left harshly unheard of, the CNP plan to change this. :''Recently Lovia has experienced civil war, lobbying and corporate conquest. This needs to change if Lovia wants a stable and exciting future full of oppurtunities. Its time for balanced politics, thats for the people, all of the people. The plan has a total of 31 policies, of which so far none have been fulfilled however none have been failed. 2013 In late 2012 Hoffmann hinted that the new Conservative Nationalist Party Plan for 2013 would follow many aspects of the 2012 plan, continuing certain unfulfilled policies and taking a more nationalist and confederate direction while maintaining the high values of liberty and democracy. The orignal focus of the 2012 plan on the economy and the Lovian legal system was hinted to be changed to the economy, education and welfare. Members * Lukas Hoffmann (2011-2012, Incumbent) Leader, Sylvania Delegate * Borya Hájek (2012, Incumbent) Oceana Delegate * Christopher Ried (2012, Incumbent) Kings Delegate * Dimitri Kalinnikov (2012, Incumbent) Chairman, Seven Delegate * Yīgēn Kāng Nà (2012, Incumbent) Deputy Leader, Clymene Delegate * George Gellerd (2012, Incumbent) * Joseph Fletcher (2012, Incumbent) Party Treasurer * Viktor Kozak (2012, Incumbent) Party Symbols See Also *Lukas Hoffmann *Kameron Family *Lovian Land Army *Conservative Nationalist Party Conference Building Category:Conservative Nationalist Party